


Young love

by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam Winchester-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester
Summary: Sam Winchester saved my life, and that was the day my life was ruined forever.Sam+feelings"I thought I was protecting you.""You won't hurt me."Oh, and your secret was out.In the end, Sam says something that's better than "I love you."





	1. Chapter 1

_"Sam Winchester saved my life, and that was the day my life was ruined forever" : Y/N._

It was the day you got your first salary. You were so happy that you were officially employed and earning. The little apartment your dad helped you find in the city had a reasonable rent. You could've had such a normal life, if you didn't walk into that blasted coffee shop that day. 

**~Your POV~**

I was sipping coffee and reading a book, when I felt warm eyes on me. I looked up to see the most gorgeous face I have ever laid my eyes on. I couldn't for the life of me , imagine somebody that perfect noticing little ol' me.

Then I noticed that his eyes darted from my face to the outside window. 

"He accidentally looked at me, yeah, makes sense", I thought to myself, all the while admiring the man. Boy, he was perfect.

* * *

 

On the way back to my place, I had to go through an alley full of creepy houses. Some dudes hung out there, smoking pot and playing poker. They never bothered a group of people, but they occasionally mugged a few kids. Bought beer with the mugged money. The local police knew, but didn't bother to lock them up all the time. 

I saw a few people smoking, but some decent locals were also in that alley and I thought nothing of it. I was almost out of a narrow road, when the unexplainable happened.

A little girl shed her skin right in front of me, and took the form of me. She looked exactly like me, even her clothes were identical to mine. Then she came at me with a knife. 

My scream was caught in my throat at the bizzareness of the whole incident. My brain was telling me to run but my nerdy mind was contemplating the existence of shape shifters, what the heck brain?

When my instincts kicked in I made a Sprint away from "me". My doppelganger came at me swiftly, fully knowing that I probably had no chance of escape. Suddenly at a turn, a tall and handsome face appeared and I collided with his huge body.

He gently wrapped his arms around my waist to turn me away from my dopple-shifter and twisted her hand. Her knife fell and the man punched her so badly that half of the skin fell from her face.

I looked away in disgust as the man turned to me, "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" 

I shook my head, " Thank you so much for saving my life; but what the hell just happened? " I was half curious and half scared.

The man smirked a little and said " it's a long story, let's get you out of here. "

I obliged but kept thinking about all the lores I have read in the library, about the monsters out there.

On the way,I looked at his tall figure and asked, "So if shape shifters are real , what else is?"

Sam looked down at me and said," Hey, I will answer your questions but not in this neighborhood. People might hear us. I am Sam by the way, Sam Winchester. "

I smile a little, " Thanks again for saving my life Sam, I am Y/N. "

" Don't mention it. It's kinda my job", he gave me a little smile. 

* * *

I wondered if this job earned him any money or if he does it out of the goodness of his heart. So far, I concluded that he doesn't get any government allowances in fighting monsters. I shared my conclusion with him and I swear he laughed for about five minutes.

"Well done Y/N, your conclusion is 100% bang on." He wiped tears of laughter from his eyes.

I huffed and crossed my arms, "You're making fun of me. Go ahead, it's not like I meet monster hunters everyday."

Sam stopped laughing, " Look I was only kidding. Sorry." He looked a little embarrassed so I brushed it off.

Sam told me stories of his hunts all the way to the motel. Then we reached the motel he and his brother were staying in. He turns to me and says, "Look, you don't have to come in if you don't want to. I'm just glad you are okay, here is my number, anything weird turns up and you can call me. I'll do my job."

I was about to talk when a very attractive man came out of the door. He was just a little shorter than Sam and was almost equally as breathtakingly handsome.

 "Ah, Y/N, we finally meet", who assumed is Dean, shook my hand. 

"I've heard a lot about you Dean." I chuckle, "All bad things".

Sam grins at me and Dean shakes his head.

"Man, she gets to come in and have some beer. What do you say? Dean says.

I look at Sam who encouragingly nods, "Sure, but I'm ordering burgers and fries", I declare.

* * *

  **~Author's narration~**

[2 months since you met the Winchesters]

When you accidentally shoved your knife at a ghost for the first time, it vanished. Sam looked impressed but you weren't scared at all. You trusted Sam who was watching your back, for the first time in a long time, you weren't alone.

Sam and Dean became your best friends, as demonic activity increased in your town. Everytime they said goodbye to you, it hurt. But unfortunately (or fortunately) your town had lots of jobs for the boys to take care of.

After the third time they came to your town for a case, you three had an unwritten rule to eat at that coffee shop, hang out in the library with Sam and then they would allow you to work some weapons, a worried Sam hovering over you the entire time. 

Dean cared about you too, but he was all for you killing some evil sons of bitches.

"If she gets hurt or worse, it would be on me Dean! ", One time you heard them argue.

" On us, you mean. She is my friend too chuckles." Dean sounded annoyed.

" I'm just saying, next time you let her go on her own with a loaded gun after a freaking werewolf, back her up." Sam sneered.

" I was backing her up! Sorry that I don't practically wrap myself around her everytime there is danger, like you do. We live and breath danger Sammy, you can't protect her forever. " Dean was so done.

"I protect you, don't I? It wouldn't kill me to have another person to take care of too. Plus, you have Castiel. She only has me." Sam says softly.

That made your heart stop for a bit. You had no idea how much he cared about you till now.

"What are you? Her boyfriend?" Dean asks.

"Of course not, I care about Y/N the way I care about you", Sam sounded confused at Dean's question.

Your heart sank as you felt a pang in your chest. You realized that you unknowingly developed a crush on Sam and wanted him to like you back. But it was too late, you were already friend zoned hard. You walked away, not wanting to hear the end of their conversation anymore.

But...

You didn't know what Dean commented after you left.

"Lie all you want Sammy, you're way into her for such brotherly comments." Dean teased.

" Oh shut up" Sam didn't sound so convincing.

* * *

 

[4 months since you met the Winchesters]

He only had brotherly concerns for me, "nothing more", you told yourself. Besides, falling in love with one of your best friends is not the best idea ever.

You were still in bed, wearing a loose oversized T-shirt and shorts. Your blanket was not on your exposed legs anymore as you were applying body lotion all over your legs.

Suddenly you heard a knock. You got up and opened the door to an excited Sam. 

You walk back to the bed and continued applying lotion and massaging your legs, "What's up dork? Find any lore?" 

When Sam didn't utter a word, you looked up at him to him hazel eyes transfixed on your legs. He was blushing at your exposed skin but wasn't looking away.

"I thought he was just a brother to me?" You mentally thought and then said a little loudly, " Oi! Who died?" 

Sam broke away from his trance and looked embarrassed, "Erm, nobody. But a local kid claimed to have found his twin brother. Parents assure the police that they never had a twin. Another little girl was convinced that she saw a girl who looked just like her. These were reported under missing persons, but. .. ?"

He looked at you expectantly.

" Shape shifters! Ah the doppleganger mystery again. It was how we met." You smiled up at him. 

He smiled so his dimple was showing, " Yeah, of course. We were at a coffee shop."

You nodded and continued applying lotion on your arms now. Sam bit his lower lip just for a second before walking out of the door.

* * *

[6 months since you met the Winchesters]

"Dean, I am sure it meant nothing", You try your best to brush the whole thing off. 

"I am done pining after him. It was just a peck on the cheek, it wasn't something to lose my sleep over." You tell him.

Last night, when you were sleeping and Sam was reading beside your bed, you wanted a little water. Dean was shaving his jaw with a electronic razor, so you asked Sam to give you the bottle. Sam poured some water in a glass and gave to you.

You had puffy eyes from being sleepy, so when you gave him the glass back and smiled, Sam leaned in to kiss you on your forehead. Not only that, after you were half asleep, Sam started to leave the room, but came back for a second to kiss your cheek before walking out. Dean saw the whole thing while shaving.

Dean wasn't gonna listen, " Hey, don't you think I know that? But this is Sam we are talking about. He doesn't always make the first move. But know this, I am telling you as his brother who has known him forever, Sammy likes you."

You look at Dean tiredly, " Maybe he likes me. But I love him Dean. There's a huge difference. That difference could be the end of me. You have no idea how it is to be hopelessly in love with Sam Winchester and seeing him everyday. Knowing I'll never be with him. It is becoming too much for me."

You felt like crying.

Dean comes to you and puts a hand on your shoulder, " Sam won't break your heart Y/N. He is the one who usually gets his heart broken. He needs you and I think you need him too. So just stop making this so difficult and do something about your feelings. I won't say this again." Dean walks away.

........ To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out that Sam's life hasn't been the same since you turned up.  
> You+feelings  
> "You would never hurt me."

You had absolutely no idea as to how to tell him anything without blushing like a school girl. Everytime he was in close proximity, leaning in to grab a beer bottle, hugging you, standing close while waiting for a monster to attack; all you could think about was kissing him.

Pulling him closer.

Ruffling his hair.

His hazel eyes sparkling.

His dimples showing.

His lips.

Those muscles.

You slapped yourself mentally to stop yourself from getting distracted by his back muscles.

Finally you chickened out and didn't enter his room. But Sam noticed you walk away. So he followed you.

You were sitting in your car in the driver's seat, listening to "hold on" by chord overstreet. Sam gently opened the opposite to you and came in slowly, giving you the chance to gather yourself.

He closes the door , closes his eyes and throws his head back, resting it on the padded headrest. You glanced at him sideways, his eyes were fully closed and he looked sort of beautiful.

Well.

He was beyond beautiful.

When you noticed that he was humming the song with no intention of having any conversation, you were a little relieved. You mimicked Sam and rested your own head too. When the song came to an end, you noticed that he stopped the music. 

And your heart stopped.

The over thinking set in and you wondered why he got in your car, why he was here at all. You said nothing. Too afraid to open your eyes, your whole body just stiffened. 

"Shh, you're so tense. I'm gonna massage your shoulders okay? Keep your eyes closed." Sam's soft voice came. 

You did all you could not to gasp when he touched your shoulder. After while, you could even hear him breathing as he had to hover over you a little to give your the massage. 

It must've been a long time when you sighed and dared to open your eyes.

Sam had tears in his eyes.

* * *

"Oh Sam, what.. ..?" You were really surprised. This wasn't what you expected. You were thinking, maybe a pep talk was coming. Or even a "I feel the same" convo which would have been enough for you.

But why was he crying?

They were silent tears. He noticed your eyes on him, so he wiped him face.

"Are you feeling a little relaxed now? He asked.

"Sam what happened? What's wrong?" You asked again.

He said, " Dean told me Y/N. He told me about your anxiety attacks. I know about how you suffer from clinically diagnosed self doubt and panic attacks, I'm so sorry I never saw it, I never understood. And he told me..."

He sniffled and wiped some more tears.

"That you had...fe-fe-feelings for me and that is why you were so sad all the time. Did I hurt you Y/N?" Sam asked you with his most tender hazel eyes.

"Oh Sam"  was all you could say.

Your secret was out.

* * *

"Don't be mad at Dean please. He means well. I just... Can I tell you something?' Sam rambled on.

You softly nodded and placed your hands on his arms which were still on your shoulders. You could still hear him breathing heavily, his face was so close to yours that you saw his moles clearly. Seeing a fresh tear falling, you gently wiped it and took his face in your hand for just a second, then let go.

Sam looked flustered but he continued.

"I thought I was the only who was going through mental health issues. You see, I can't seem to maintain a healthy relationship, so I didn't wanna be a burden to you. I thought my feelings should stay buried." Sam told you.

You could only gasp softly.

"I thought I was protecting you." He added in a small voice.

" From what? You didn't need to protect me from heartbreak Sam, I trust you.' you were confused.

He shook his head.

" _From you?_ " you couldn't believe it when he nodded and looked down.

You immediately touched his face with both your hands and made him look up at you, "Sam, you, you are the kindest, nicest, the softest human being I ever met. Sure you're a badass hunter and a monster killer; but  _yoy would never hurt me!_ I trust you completely. Can you trust yourself please?" You actually beg him.

Sam nodded his head childishly, " I'll do whatever you'll want me to do. You're my guiding star." He takes your hand and kisses your knuckle, then turns it over to kiss your palm and finally attaches it was his own face. 

You chuckled, "Anything?" 

His eyes were as pure as ever, "anything"  replies in all seriousness.

You put your thumb on his lips, " Well, for starters, tell me how you feel about me again?" You hum the words.

Sam blushes a little, " You already know. "

You sigh. It wouldn't hurt to hear the actual words but you don't push him.

Sam puts one arm around you. Resting it on the headrest, he pulls you close to his chest.

With his free hand, he puts one finger under your chin and pulls your face to him.

You close your eyes and feel him kiss each of your eyelids and then your forehead.

"I'm not afraid to let you in." He purrs. That really is better than those three words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue, kinda.  
> Less angst, more fluff.

"On her forehead? Dude are ya kiddin' me?" Dean snapped with his Texas accent.

Sam shakes his head and murmurs, " Shouldn't have told you anything in the first place" ,clearly annoyed but still happy as hell. 

"Not to intrude or anything but  _did you forget how to kiss a girl on her lips?"_ Dean was a little confused.

Sam chuckled "All in good time. And with Y/N, the timing has to be good."

Dean nodded knowingly now.

Y/N and Sam were in a relationship, finally. It was the sweetest thing Sam has ever shared with anyone. She was still just as badass to monsters, just as kind and friendly to Bobby, as funny a friend to Dean as she has been and still as hardworking as ever. 

Sam, however, got all the special treatments from her that he was greedy for.

Sam wasn't lessening his spoiling sessions either.

He would spoil her in anyway he could. One example of how much Sam spoiled Y/N was their second date:

After the car incident, Sam realized that neither did he kiss her nor did he extensively state how he felt.

Knowing the over thinking nature Y/N , she might read too much into it.

All Y/N needed was a constant reminder of Sam's affections to her, and Sam was more than happy to reassure her.

Hence the idea of a conventional date, with a little Sammy twist.

* * *

He was really tall. Taller than Y/N by at least half a foot, and she was lighter.

So when he carried her into his arms and gracefully walked outside the house, Y/N yelped at surprise but also was impressed.

"You're so strong"  she said extra seductively, earning a knowing chuckle from Sam.

He made Y/N sat on the carpet, that was in their backyard. It was dawn, so the light was still enough to see around.

Sam brought her favorite songs in a cassette and played them in the soundbox. She watched with amusement as her dorky boyfriend made all arrangements to make her feel better.

She didn't exactly want to spoil his efforts by telling him that she was the happiest in a long time, and didn't need all this.

Besides, what girl didn't need boyfriend treatment from Sam Winchester?

[Even Destiel stans appreciate Sam's dorky, adorable nature.]

Sam brought wine, sandwiches and their favorite book on mythology.

"Quiz time!" Sam announced happily and it was all Y/N could do not to laugh and spill wine from her nose.

"Nerd!" She shook her head but enjoyed quizzing him all the same.

After that was over, he went inside for a while and brought some soup outside.

 "You brought me chicken soup with ravioli!" You almost cried out in excitement and actually clapped your hands, grinning.

"Ah, that was the smile I was hoping for when I made this " ,Sam smiled with adoration in his eyes. 

He took a spoonful and said, "okay open your mouth."

He fed you the whole thing like you were a baby, and for the time being you didn't complain being treated as one.

Sam said while sipping after you almost finished the soup and insisted that Sam should have some too, "I was hoping that this soup could be our special memory. "

"I like that idea. "

" ''Cause you see, I love you. " Sam said locking his eyes to yours." 

You blinked.

"So, could this be our "I love you" soup?" He leaned in when you nodded.

And just like magic, his lips captured yours as you got lost in the love that surrounded you.


End file.
